Game of Thrones In Review
by Dark Alana
Summary: Sansa's Rape (Thoughts & Opinions) - S5E6
1. S5E6

Sansa's Rape (Thoughts & Opinions) - S5E6

After last sunday's episode of Game of Thrones, there have been some very angry reactions following Sansa's rape upon her wedding night with Ramsay; and while your entitled to your opinion, for those who thought that Sansa's rape was unnecessary or in bad taste…I have to say that you're all stupid.

I'm sorry; but after hearing all these feminist rants that Sansa didn't be needed to be lowered for Theon to rise; which is the general consensus for the reason for Sansa's rape; as a female, I have to say that while this is very horrific thing that has happened to her, it was not surprising.

Ramsay Bolton or Snow, which ever you prefer is a sadistic person. He enjoys inflicting pain on others and making others feel lower than him, especially those of noble birth as he was looked down upon them when he still held the status of bastard.

Sansa's last name doesn't not escape her from such sadistic tendencies; even more so as she is now his lawful wife and by the law of the times, he can do what he likes to her, as is his right. And so, I find idiotic that just because of the change in the storyline that Sansa married Ramsay instead of Jeyne Poole, that audiences expected him to do an 180 and not brutalise Sansa.

First and foremost, the topic of martial rape is still a grey area. One argument states that because the two parties are married, their can be no non-consensual relations. Due to upon being married, the bodies of the two parties belong to the other. However, It can be said that Ramsay's mistreatment of Sansa is certainly a form of spousal abuse as one is to love and protect one's spouse, and not knowingly inflict pain upon them.

Sansa's rape or abuse, whichever you want to call it, is not without reason. In fact, philosophers classify rape as an act of dominance and humiliation. It is my opinion, that Ramsay somewhat feels slighted that the only way he can secure his position as heir to Winterfell and to the North is to marry Sansa; a Stark and a true born girl, who most view as the rightful ruler of the North. Therefore, Ramsay's abuse of Sansa is to degraded and humiliate her as he did Theon, making her fearful and obedient, something that Ramsay revels in.

As for Theon's presence, making him watch Sansa being raped/abused in such a way is just another way Ramsay continues to torture Theon. In my mind, regardless of what Theon has done; he loves Sansa. When Theon came to live at WInterfell, Sansa was just a baby and as such, he had watched Sansa grow and even in his own way grew to love her.

Do I think this act will have Theon breaking free of his Reek persona; and become an ally in Sansa's quest to win back the North? Yes; but I hardly think that her rape was purely done out of the fact to have Theon rise to be the hero that will save a damsel Sansa.

Audiences seem to forget that Sansa was prepared to kill Joffrey following her father's murder if the Hound hadn't stopped her. Sansa survived her first Joffrey, but now she has a new one; but this time its on her own turf. The North is full of houses still loyal to House Stark; and this time, instead of having to suppress her Northern blood, it will only come forward even more so as Sansa said: "I'm Sansa Stark of Winterfell. This is her home; and you can't frighten me."

* * *

As I have said this is my own thoughts and opinions; but please let me know yours.


	2. S5E6 - (Continued)

Sansa's Rape (Thoughts & Opinions) – S5E6 – Continued

After reading some of the comments that followed my first post, I realize that I could have phrased my opinion slightly better.

To clarify, I think Sansa's "rape" was a horrific event that happened to one of our most beloved characters that we love or hate, depending on your view; and while I am upset as the next person that this atrocity happened in the world that Martin has created; but lets face facts it happens in the real world too, its a sad but true fact on our world.

When I said that some viewers were stupid, I meant it to those who began proclaiming that they would stop watching the show together as a result of Sansa's rape; and even to those who suggested that the writers were purposely were making Sansa a victim so that Theon could become the hero.

I understand that we enjoy the show so well, we tend to identify with the characters and even see them as real persons, sharing in their happiness and sadness...as a good show is supposed to do; but like real people, life can really be a bitch sometimes.

While we can't really determine what the writers were intending until the next episode airs and the ones follow thereafter; I think that the moment that this match was set in motion, we all kind of expected this outcome.

I guess what we really weren't expecting was that they would actually show it; but to be fair, we didn't really hear anything...but then our minds tend to run wild and make things worst than they are.

For now, of course I welcome your opinion on the matter. I would love to hear your own views, but as far as I can see this debate will continue until we see whether or not Sansa has allowed this atrocity to make her victim once more or a survivor.


	3. S5E7

Sansa, Aemon, Stannis & Cersei – S5E7

I have to say going into this episode I was worried about Sansa, and so far I find her reaction good. Like any woman, she bares the scars of what has been done to her and she hurts, but I am glad to see that her spirit is not completely broken as she plants doubts in Ramsay's mind. If anything I'm more disappointed in Theon, but perhaps it will take much more for her to break Ramsay's hold on him. I really don't have much to say otherwise and we can only hope that Sansa doesn't lose hope and can really find the strength to win back her home…and whether or not Ramsay realizes he just gave her vital peace of information, Jon is Lord Commander (but for those who have read the book, we all know where that will lead).

* * *

Also, out of the original context, can I just say that I'm very sad that Aemon has died. I literally cried. It's really sad to see him go; and Jon didn't even get to say goodbye; but on a happy note…SAM GOT LAID!

Forgive my childishness. Anyway, as for Stannis, I'm glad that he proved, shockingly once again to be a loving father. I would kill that red bitch for even suggesting in the first place.

And, in the matter of Cersei, was as the only one jumping for joy when her plan backfires epically? And with the irony that she said the same thing to Margaery as she was arrested? I mean from my stand point, the High Sparrow knew of her deeds before she put him in power as Lancel had already joined up with them by the time the sparrows had attacked the previous high septon, which could have been a set up by the high sparrow from the start...so the dude was already playing the game and playing it well.

Cersei is getting what's coming to her. Yay!


End file.
